1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device that displays a split image for manual focus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera is well known that includes a so-called manual focus mode allowing the user to manually perform focus adjustment, in addition to auto focus using a phase difference detection system or a contrast detection system.
A digital camera is well known that includes the manual focus mode, the digital camera adopting a method of using a split microprism screen for displaying a phase difference by visual observation by providing a reflex mirror to allow focus adjustment while checking an imaged object or adopting a method of checking the contrast by visual observation.
By the way, a digital camera without a reflex mirror that is widely used in recent years does not include a method of checking an object image while displaying the phase difference because there is no reflex mirror, and the user needs to depend on the contrast detection system. However, the contrast greater than the resolution of a display device, such as an LCD, cannot be displayed in this case, and a method of displaying the contrast by partial enlargement or the like needs to be adopted.
Consequently, a split image is displayed in a live-view image (also called through image) in recent years to facilitate operation of focusing the object by the operator in the manual focus mode. The split image is obtained by dividing and displaying an object image formed by taking images of pupil-divided object light, and the split image indicates the phase difference of each object image. If the vertically divided split image is out of focus, the vertical images of the split image are horizontally deviated, and the horizontal deviation of the vertical images is eliminated in a focused state. The operator operates a manual focus ring to adjust the focus in order to eliminate the deviation of the vertical images of the split image.
A digital camera described in PTL 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-40740) moves an aperture in a vertical direction of an optical axis to take object images at two distance measurement positions and uses these two object images to display a split image in a live-view image.
A digital camera described in PTL 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-309210) obtains a value equivalent to a distance between an image surface of an object image and a light receiving surface of an imaging element as a deviation amount and shifts a split image in a horizontally opposite direction according to the deviation amount to display the split image in a live-view image.
Digital cameras described in PTL 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-147665) and PTL 4 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-163220) include an imaging element provided with, on an imaging surface, a plurality of normal pixels for imaging and two types of phase difference pixels for focus detection for receiving pupil-divided object light. The digital camera generates a photographic image based on output signals from normal pixels to perform live-view image display and generates a split image based on outputs from the two types of phase difference pixels to display the split image in a live-view image.